cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Chinese Commander
The People's Republic of China sent a Chinese Commander to attack GLA outposts and positions during the War against the GLA. Little is known about him or his life and his known allies are Black Lotus and Lin Zhong, the Chinese intelligence officer. Storyline Generals The Chinese Commander counterattacked GLA forces and destroyed a Nuclear Bunker after GLA troops disrupted a parade, held in Bejing. The Commander forced himself to go to Hong Kong where he has to destroy the Convention Centre, holding a major terrorist threat there and then at the Three Gorges Dam, he met Black Lotus to destroy that dam and the GLA base that ruined China's refusals with the US and UN forces. Then, the Commander went into Tibet and using a commando team, they destroyed a GLA chemicals lab and base to prevent Tibet from breaking off China into the enemy's infamous empire. China is on the verge of defeat when the Chinese Commander met a US Commander who granted him the use to the American carpet bomber and attacked GLA positions in Balykchy. GLA forces are going by train and the Commander, along with Black Lotus went into infiltration mode and passing major targets until the bridge was found and the Commander told Black Lotus to blow it up when the train comes across it. And in Dushanbe, the Commander and Black Lotus went down under to destroy the GLA's main base, brainwashing the Asia-Pacific region. Zero Hour The Chinese Commander destroyed GLA forces who blew up the main US Central Command in Stuttgart and the American Commander helped China into the security breach revenge by the GLA who stole twenty toxins from the US west coast. Then, the Chinese Commander defended China's power plant against the GLA 'thugs' in his homeland and in Corburg, Germany where the Commander pushed the GLA statues to rubble and their forces were gone. In Haberstadt, the Chinese Commander surrounded six GLA waves retreating from Germany as American forces had to do some homeland security and near the city of Hamburg, the GLA captured the last US base so the Chinese Commander has no choice but to attack the GLA forces until victory has arrived.﻿ His victory would make him heralded as a hero to the people of China with his actions and swift victories leading to the creation of The Eurasian Unity League. But ten years later, the tragic loss of all the world's, including China's own, politicians, diplomats, and activists would leave only generals like him to take up arms and fight against the filth to instigate such a heinous atrocity that is the GLA. Consequently, starting a new war of survival of the fittest. It's unknown if he himself will take up this mantle once more to have the GLA face the full brunt of China's wrath. Trivia *In the game, he is designed as a PLA Commander. But he wears a cap that has a badge of the China People's Armed Police Force. The badge of PLA is a red star with a “八一(August 1st)” in it. And the badge of China People's Armed Police has a national emblem. *It maybe possible that Taskmaster from Generals 2 was the player general of first Generals and Zero Hour Chinese campaigns. Category:Generals 1 Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Zero Hour Characters Category:China Characters